Peter Parker (Earth-1811)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a teenager and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. History Early Years Peter was born on June 18th 2001 in Queens to Mary and Richard Parker who were scientists working for S.H.I.E.L.D. When Peter was 6 his father Richard and his partner, Edward Brock Sr., were working on a new scientific marvel for Trask Industries, but their project wasn't going well. Peter was introduced to Eddie Brock ,Jr. by his dad, the two instantly became good friends. One day the Brocks and the Parkers decided to take a business flight trip to continue in hopes to find a way to finish their project. Peter's mother and father took him and his siblings, Emma and Niall, to their Uncle and Aunt's house. Sadly the plane crashed and killed everyone, Peter and his siblings were raised by their Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens, New York. Ben and May never had any children so they raised them as their own. Being one of the smartest and most academically achieved students in school, Peter was your typical nerd. He was constantly bullied by Flash Thompson, one of the popular kids, his brother was also a popular kid like Flash so he was forced to bully Peter and other students even though he didn't want to. Only Harry Osborn (a classmate) defended him and tried to support him. It's also because of their mutual respect that they became best friends. Becoming Spider-Man Peter gained his powers on a high school field trip at Oscorp Industries, Inc., who was owned by Harry's dad, Norman Osborn. Peter was bitten by a spider exposed to "Oz". Oz itself is an attempted recreation of the super soldier serum that made Captain America. Notes on the formula was given and contracted by the US government to Oscorp Industries in an attempt to recreate the serum. One of Oz-tested spiders escaped and it found its way onto Peter's hand and bit him. The spider was then squished to death by Flash's foot. Peter didn't know it, but the spider bite mutated his DNA and his body began reacting to the new changes. Because of the bite, Peter gained superhuman strength, extra-sensory perception of immediate danger (Spider-Sense), increased speed, increased agility, increased stamina, a healing factor, and the ability to stick/crawl on surfaces. Peter had become the next generation super soldier but with additional attributes of a spider. One day Peter was going to school and was almost hit by a car but he made a giant leap across the street. Peter was both amazed and horrified about this, he remembered the spider bite so he decided to try to climb the building next to him, to Peter's surprise, he was able to stick to the walls of the building. Realizing the powers he had, he used them to fight Flash. Peter hurt Flash so much that he broke his nose, Flash's parents demanded the Parkers to pay restitution for medical fees and damages done to their son but Flash convinced them not do do it and that Peter did it accidentally and didn't mean to. Flash then whispered to Peter that he was going to pay one day. Uncle Ben and Aunt May weren't happy for what Peter had done; they expressed their disappointment at Peter for raising his hand against another person. Due to this Peter got invited to a party hosted by Liz Allan, a classmate and Flash's former girlfriend. Peter returned late from the party which angered Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He then ran into his room slamming the door, after an hour or so Uncle Ben entered Peter's room and told him that he was too harsh on him. Uncle Ben then started talking about Peter's dad, "He believed that if there were things in this world that you had to offer, things that you did well -- better than anyone else...things that you could do that helped people or made people feel better about themselves... well, he believed it wasn't just a good idea to do those things... Don't try to be something else. Don't try to be less. Great things are going to happen to you and your life, Peter. Great things. And with that will come great responsibility. Do you understand? Great responsibility.", Uncle Ben then left Peter's room. One night Peter was out and a man running passed him by with some money in a bag. The store owner asked Peter to help stop the thief, Peter then tells the man that it wasn't his job. Sometime later Peter hears a gunshot, and when he goes to investigate, he finds that Uncle Ben had been shot. Peter is given a police sketch of the suspect, who he recognizes as the thief he let go. Soon after that a policeman tells the detective that they found the man and he was hiding in an abandoned building. Enraged, Peter entered his room and locked the door. He then left through the apartment window and followed the police cars. After arriving at the abandoned building, Peter entered through one of the windows, he crawled on the ceiling and started looking for the thief, after finding him Peter started yelling murdered at the man. This startled the man and before he knew it Peter jumped on him and started punching him. The man pulled out a gun and started shooting Peter but thanks to his Spider-Sense Peter dodged the bullets. he then kicked the man in the face knocking him out. After knocking the man out Peter tied him to some nearby ropes and threw him out of the window for the police to handle. A funeral was held for Uncle Ben, a lot of people were there including his sister who had gone to college. While at the funeral Peter remembered Uncle Ben's words "With great power comes great responsibility". Peter then decided that he would dedicate the rest of his life to help others. This lead to Peter becoming the superhero known as "Spider-Man". Peter developed a web-like fluid and created the "Web Shooters" to fire it. He also created a suit to hide his identity from the public. Mayhem In Queens Multiple robberies had been happening around Queens and all the witnesses said the same thing, a man in a yellow mask with silver gauntlets who called himself "The Shocker". Peter set out to catch this man but had no luck until one day he heard a police scanner transmission that said that a bank robbery was going on at the moment. Peter swung at the location as fast as he could and sneaked inside the bank. He stealthy webbed up Shocker's henchmen and then revealed himself to Shocker. Peter and Shocker fought but one of Shocker's shock wave made Peter hit his head on a wall, knocking him out for a few minutes which gave Shocker enough time to leave. Peter was disappointed with himself and was determined that he would catch him one day. Peter upgraded his web shooters so they were stronger and more durable. The next time Shocker striked again was in a shopping mall. His henchmen were holding hostage a couple teenagers. Peter easily took down Shocker henchmen but one of them managed to get up and started holding one of the teenagers at gunpoint. Peter webbed the gun and pulled it out of the man's hands and then kicked him in the face knocking him out. He then told the teenagers to get out and started looking for Shocker. Peter found Shocker and started to fight him, one of Shocker's shock waves hit Peter making him propel back to a shopping mall store breaking one of the glass windows. Shocker ran out of the shopping mall and stole one of the cars that were parked. Peter then chased Shocker and jumped on top of the car, he opened the driver door and pulled Shocker out of the car and then webbed him up. Peter Spider-Sense rang and realized that the car was still goingand was going to hit a mother and her child. Peter shot a web to the car and started pulling the car back with all the strength he could. Luckily Peter stopped the car before it could hit the mother and child, the mother thanked Peter and after that he swung off. More to be added. Powers And Abilities Powers * Spider Physiology/OZ Formula Enhancements: Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 15 tons or more. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard cars with ease. Some feats include throwing a taxi cab five stories into the air, and lifting a dockyard forklift that averagely weighs around 10 tons. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to allow him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Spider-Sense:' Whenever danger is present, Spider-Man gets a tingling sensation that manifests at the back of his skull. Abilities Peter is a prodigy bio-chemist, completing his father's research on adhesives at age 14. His uncle said he was "as smart as they come". He possesses an IQ of 145. Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins, it makes him immune to vampire bites and immune to poisons, since the spider venom didn't kill him. Strength level Class 10 or more. Spider-Man is strong enough to lift and throw conventional vehicles and cars. Spider-Man is currently capable of lifting 10-15 tons. Weaknesses * Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. Paraphernalia Equipment * '''Web Shooters: '''Spider-Man's wrist-mounted web-shooters discharge thin strands of web-fluid at high pressure. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer from the web-shooters knits and forms an extremely tough but flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive qualities. * '''Backpack: '''Spider-Man most of the time has a white backpack which has many items such as: spare Web Shooters, snacks, a cellphone and web cartridges. Transportation Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. Weapons Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents in combat. Trivia * This Spider-Man is a mix of Earth-1610 and Earth-199999. * Peter's favorite horror movie is "Halloween" by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. * Peter's favorite food is pizza. * Peter listens the bands "Alvvays" and "Daft Punk". * Peter really likes 80's music and also listens to a music subgenre called "Vaporwave". Category:Earth-1804 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Created By EmeraldCinematicUniverse Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Animal Traits Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-1804 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Secret Identity